Carface
Carface is the main villain from "All Dogs go to Heaven". He played Air Conditioner in The Brave Little Mouse He is an air conditioner He Played Eric Qualen In Cliffhanger (Disney And Sega Animal Style) He Is A Climber He played Nuka in The Superdog King II: Krypto's Pride He is Zira's son and Vitani's older brother He finally played Stinky Pete in Animal Story 2 (Disneystyle8) He is a prospector He played The Grand Duke of Owls in Deer-A-Doodle He is a magical owl He played Sebulba in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is an alien racer He played Frollo in The Scooby Doo of Notre Dame He is a judge He played Big Bad Wolf in Annie And Pudge He is a wolf He played Razoul in Romeoladdin He is an Arabian guard He played Jafar in Trampladdin, Trampladdin 2 The Return of Carface, and Scoobyladdin He is a sorcerer He played Unalaq in The Legend of Princess He is chief of the Northern Water Tribe He played Molt in A Friend's Life He is a Fat Grasshopper He played Aloysius O'Hare in The Sponge (The Lorax; 2012) He is a mayor He played Ferdinand in Diego and Thumper: The Movie and Bagheera and Mort: The Movie He is Aunt Figg's pet dog He played Sykes in Pinocchio and Company He is a loan shark He played Scar in The Tramp King, The Scooby Doo King, The Animated King, and The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a evil lion He played King Llort in A Great Dane in Central Park He is a troll He played Clayton in Scoobyzan, Kodizan, Yellow Kirbyzan and Scoobyzan (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a Hunter He played Hades in Scoobycules, and Scoobycules (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a evil man He played The Creeper in The Black Cauldron (Michaelsar12isback Version) He works for the Horned King He played Rumpelstiltskin in Humphrey (Shrek) He is a Deal Maker He Played The Horned King In Scooby-Doo and The Black Cauldron He is Evil Emperor He played Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) and The United State Book (disneystyle172 Style) He is a tiger He played Banzai in The Aristocat King (My version) & The Aristocat King 3 hakuna matata (My version) He is a Hyena He played Abis Mal in Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red and Kryptoladdin TV Series and Boldladdin 2: The Return of Scarface and Boldladdin Series He is a thief He played Mr. Gunk in Animals (Robots) He is a Robot Diner Owner He played Prince Charming In Timon (Shrek) He played Walrus in June In Wonderland He is a Walrus He played Swiper in Anne-Marie the Explorer He is a Fox He played Brutus in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a rat He played Rasputin in Maid Mariastasia He is an evil monk He played Clavius in The Dragon Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain He is a Wizard He played Undertow (Small) in The Little Huskey 2: Return to the Sea He is a Mackeral He played Niju in Kodito 2: Huskey Quest He is a Wolf He Played Jenn In The Secret of NIMH (399Movies Animal Style) He is a Wolf not rat He played The Commandante in Guido and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted He is a Commander He played Wiggins along with Killer in Jenny Mcbribehontas He is Ratciffe's Sidekick He played Captain Hook in Pongo Pan He is a captain He played Le'Fou along with Killer in Beauty and the Jedi He is Gaston's Sidekick He played Max in Cartoons Don't Dance He is a Giant Men He played Gaston in Beauty and the Deer He is a beast hunter He played Merlock in BugTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp He is an evil sorcerer He played Missing Link in Pets vs Primeates He a Half Fish Half Ape He Played Giovanni In Pokemon (180Movies Animal Style) He Played SkyTrain Mark I #106 He is a playable with Pop Roberts He Played SkyTrian Mark I #131 He is a playable with Brook Lindsay He played James in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is an agent of Team Rocket Portrayals: *In All Mammals Go To Heaven he was played by Tai Lung *In All Animals Go to Heaven (CoolZDane Version) He was played by Shere Khan *In All Animals Go To Heaven (Davidchannel Version) He was played by Janja *In All Humans go to Heaven Version He was played by Percival C. Mcleach *In All Outbacks go to Heaven He was played by Percival C. Mcleach *In All Arabians go to Heaven He was played by Tzekel-Kan *In All Ponies go to Heaven He was played by Swiper *In All Knights Go to Heaven He was played by Sir Ruber *In All Animes Go to Heaven He was played by Arbormon *In All Dinosaurs Go to Heaven He was played by Sierra *In All Village-Kids Go to Heaven He was played by Precival C. Mcleach *In All Cats Go to Heaven Style He was played by Cat R. Waul *In All Mice Go to Heaven He was played by Ratigan *In All Critters Go to Heaven He was played by Prince John *In All Humans Go to Heaven Grey He was played by Hades *In All Pokémon Trainers Go to Heaven He was played by Paul *In All Nicktoons Go to Heaven He was played by Plankton *In All Wolves Go to Heaven He was played by Steele *In All Fox Go To Heaven He Was Played By Negaduck *In All Toons Go To Heaven He Was Played by Kai *In All Girls Go To Heaven He Was Played by Amy *In All Muppets Go To Heaven He Was Played by King Louie *In All Itian Go to heaven Played By Lickboot *In All Monsters Go To Heaven Played By Soto *In All Spiders Go To Heaven Played By Doctor Octopus Gallery: Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Carface in All Dogs Go to Heaven Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Carface in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Carface in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2.jpg|Carface in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Carface (TV Series).jpg|Carface in the TV Series Carface in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Carface in An All Dogs Christmas Carol Carface.png 300px-Carface.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8336.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg Carface 1232123.png I'm surrounded by morons - Carface.jpeg Devilish Carface .gif 35432312 Carface .jpeg Carface in bed.jpeg Carface steals the horn .jpeg Carface 236224.jpeg Carface 623252532524.jpeg Carface as dorian.jpg Dinosaur-king-dr-carface.jpg Team rocket mr carface.jpg Carface as james.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Gray Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Idiots Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Princekodi Villains Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Good Characters Category:Anti Villians Category:MGM Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Kidnappers Category:Children Kidnappers Category:Those eaten Category:Fat Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brats Category:Disney and Sega Category:Greedy Characters Category:Nincompoops Category:Black Hat Customers Category:1989 Introductions